Call It Torture
by Eri-Tuure
Summary: The battle with Naraku finished, Kagome returns home and goes to university, the well seals behind her. Who can still be alive in her time and who wants to see her? The answers may surprise you!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. I am only going to say this once so know it now. If you see any characters in my story that do not appear in the show, movie, or manga, then they are my personal creations. You won't see many of them though. Maybe a few people, but it's not like I'm redoing the whole damn story.

Eri: Well, this is the beginning of a brand new and hopefully wonderful story. I've been waiting to do one like this. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Inuyasha: Get on with it already!!!!

Eri: Why Inuyasha...are you actually saying you want to read my story?!

Inuyasha: Feh, yeah right! I'm just saying you should quit wastin their time and get the chapter over with so I can leave.

Eri: Shut up Inuyasha! No one asked you!

Inuyasha: Hmph!! crosses arms and turns his back to Eri

**Chapter 1: Is that...It CAN'T BE!!!!**

"GRRR!!!" Kagome growled in frustration. She had been working on University calculus in her dorm. Her roommate was out and she hadn't made any new friends seeing as it was only the second day of her classes. She had found colculus to be far more difficult than it was in high school. She had moved away from her little home at the shrine about 2 months ago. She had barely seen her family since she left. She was busy with school. Sota was busy with his school and their mother and Ji-chan were watching after the shrine.

She had gone through high school with much difficulty, but considering the fact that when she was 15 years old she was pulled down a dry well that turned out to be a portal in time and found herself in the feudal era. She found herself travelling back and forth through time to finish school in this time and collecting the shards of the shikon no tama (which she broke by the way) with her friends of the time, she was doing surprisingly well. In the feudal era she travelled with a monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, a kitsune cub named Shippou, a neko youkai named Kirara and a hanyou named Inuyasha to defeat an evil hanyou named Naraku who was bent on gaining all the shards of the jewel to gain ultimate power. It had taken 4 years and she was now 19 years old. They had defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. Kagome had been given the choice to go home and never return, or stay in the feudal era and never go home. Inuyasha, the man she thought she loved, had chosen to stay with his exlover, eliminating her reason to stay in the feudal era any longer. She bid her friends a teary eyed goodbye and returned home, never to see them again.

Kagome threw her book off her lap and rose to her feet. She needed to go for a walk to clear her mind. She missed her friends and now that she was living in a dorm she rarely saw her family either. It seemed that she may have very well made the wrong decision and now she was stuck alone. She stepped out of her room and locked the door behind her. She was in a nive little area of the dormatory. The boys dorms were right across the street from her. Of course, that meant that she was left subject to their pranks. Already she had been their victim. The first night of the school year they had done a panty raid. Kagome was left with only three pairs. She made a note to go clothes shopping for them on Saturday.

Kagome got about halfway down the road when she spotted a crowd of people hovering around something. Curious, she made her way over to see what was happening.

"You get your ass back here Sess!!!!" An all too familiar voice called out.

"...Inuyasha?!" She questioned. She had never heard someone from this time with a voice so similar to his. Her suspicions were confirmed when the crowd dispersed, revealling a bloodied up Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!!!" She yelled running to his side. "But...How? The well closed up.."

Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes shining with joy at the sight of her, despite his pain. He made to walk to her, but was too weak. She caught him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It has been so long.." He said, holding his dear friend.

"It's only been a couple of months..." She said, confused at his statement. She had only returned shortly before she moved away to University.

"To you it's only been months. To me, Kagome, it has been 500 years." was his response.

Kagome's jaw nearly touched the ground. She had no idea that he had lived so long. Then it hit her. Why had he never visited her before? Her anger boiled through her and she pushed him off of her, crossing her arms.

"HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! Why did you never come see me before now?!?!" She yelled. Inuyasha sighed.

"It would have been wrong of me. I can not mess with the flow of time. If you knew we had defeated Naraku then you would have told the others. I would have become cocky and may not have succeeded in defeating him. Plus, you probably wouldn't have understood anyways." He said with a smirk,

"Asshole." She said under her breath at his final comment. She understood what he was saying, but she still wished he had come to see her.

Kagome was watching him carefully as he spoke. She could tell not that he had aged. Where once he looked to be 17, he now looked to be 21. He had also matured a fair amount. She smirked when she noticed that he still wore the beads of subjugation. She wondered if her power had worn off by now. An evil grin crossed her face.

"Inuyasha? Sit."

Thump.

"Yup, still works. Sorry Inuyasha. I just had to know." She said innocently.

"Grumble, grumble."

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." She said laughing.

"I said" Inuyasha said lifting his head, "I ALMOST missed that. I was hoping they didn't still work. I haven't tried to take them off since shortly after you left."

Kagome smiled. She had expected that he wouldn't still wear them, or at least thathe wouldn't give up trying to take them off. She had been so happy with the whole meeting that she had forgotten that he was hurt.

"Shit!!" She nearly yelled at herself. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha!!! I forgot that you were hurt." She said helping him up.

"Yea, I almost did too." He answered.

"You've changed." Kagome said."I can actually hold a civilized conversation with you without getting yelled at now!" She said with excitement. Inuyasha laughed and threw an arm over her shoulder to support is weight.

"Is there somewhere we can go where people won't stare at me? I don't know how much longer I can conceal my ears." He asked. Kagome hadn't even noticed that he had been using an illusion to hide his ears, fangs and claws. She nodded and guided him back to her dorm. Once she had him settled on her bed sitting upright against the wall, she watched in awe as the illusion fell.

"How did you do that?" She asked him.

"Heh, you'd be surprised by what I've learned." He answered her.

Kagome's mind was spinning. Never had she even considered it a possibility that Inuyasha would live to this time. Especially with the amount of danger they always seemed to be in. She sat on the bed across from him and stared at him. He had definitely grown to be more handsome over the last 500 years, but somehow her feelings toward him had changed. Sure she still loved him and he would always be her best friend, but his choice had been clear and she now found herself realizing that she was merely infatuated with him as she saw him now and held no feelings towards him stronger than a close friendship.

It hit her. He must have lost Kikyo a second time. Her heart sank at the thought. Her best friend had lost the love of his life and she had not been there to help.

Inuyasha watched with stifled amusement as many different emotions crossed Kagome's face. He saw confusion, realization and finally guilt.

"What's the matter?" He asked almost uncaringly.

"Kikyo..."

"Kikyo"

"I should have been there." She said.

"Nah, no worries. She was happy when she passed this time. No anger or betrayal." He said staring out the window. Suddenly he felt Kagome throw her arms around his neck. He smiled softly and hugged his dearly missed friend. He needed a friend like her. The last 500 years had been pretty lonely without her. He had seen all of his friends from the feudal era pass away. All but Shippou, he had grown to be a very strong kitsune. In fact it was him that taught Inuyasha to hide his demonic qualities, but he didn't want Kagome to go running to him just yet. He was comfortable here in her arms.

"Inuyasha? I'm sorry. I probably could have been there for you. If only I hadn't chosen to come back here." She said, nearly sobbing into his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid!" He said so sharply that it startled her. "If you had done that, I'd be alone again now."

Kagome loosened her hold on his neck and pulled away to look at him. She hadn't thought about that. She wiped the few stray tears from her face and looked at him. He was still the same old Inuyasha on the inside. She smiled at him. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely here now.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Who else is still alive?"

"Shippou, Sesshoumaru and I are the only important ones."

"Wait a minute, why does Sesshoumaru matter? What do you care if he's still alive?"

"It's a long story." He said closing his eyes. Kagome took his moment of rest to run to the bathroom to grabbed medical supplies. She was lucky to be in a townhouse style dormitory. She had a private washroom that she could easily keep her first aid kit safe in, rather than the community dorms that had one bathroom per floor of rooms. She was grateful for it.

Inuyasha was half asleep by the time she got back. She half smiled, walked towards him and sat next tom him, facing him. His eyes cracked open and Kagome finally saw how much pain he was in. She pulled the wet cloth up to his face and gently wiped away the blood, each drop further staining the cloth. His face had one large cut on the left that seemed to have created most of the mess on his face. One eye had become bruised with obvious knuckle marks.

"What exactly happened to you?" She asked.

"I pissed Sesshoumaru off."

Kagome rolled her eyes. '500 years and he still pisses the guy off.'

"He's not as bad as he used to be though..." He said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to almost chuckle. "Let's just say we're acting more like brothers than enemies now."

At this Kagome smiled. She had always wanted the brothers to get along. She had started to believe that Sesshoumaru wasn't all that bad. He did after all travel with that a small human child. He protected her. She had to know what caused the change, and so she asked him.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's kind of a long story like I said before." She nodded. "Ok, here goes. About 100 years after you left, the humans got brave. They rebelled against Sesshoumaru and his castle. They had trained themselves to fight powerfully and all the humans in the western lands came after him. I fought by his side to protect the family castle. Not willingly at first, but I knew mother would have wanted it as well as father. Something kind of happened between us in battle. I can't really explain it, but we both had a sort of new found respect for one another. He stopped coming after Tetsusaiga and I stopped trying to kill him whenever I saw him. Eventually, he accepted me as his brother and invited me to live in the family castle."

"So...You finally accepted that he's stronger than you?" She asked.

"HEY!!! I never said that!!" He yelled, getting very defensive.

"Hehe, I know. I just wanted to hear you get angry again." She said with a laugh. Her laughter was answered by an irritated growl.

"So what did you do to make him hit you?"

"I got in his way."

"What was he doing that you were in his way of?"

"Feh! Like I'm gonna tell you that!!" He crossed his arms. "It's not my business to say anyways. Maybe he'll tell you."

"Ya right. Ask a guy who hates humans what his business was. I'll get right on that." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word she said.

"Keh. You'll see. He's changed. Sort of." Inuyasha responded in the childish way Kagome had missed.

Kagome spotted the little grin on his face and knew he was hiding something. He wouldn't tell even if she sat him straight through to the Americas. She rolled her eyes, knowing that she would just have to figure it out on her own.

Once she was finished cleaning his wounds she took him by the hand to the living room part of her dorm.

Kagome sat on the couch across from Inuyasha. She dropped her head as she thought of Miroku and Sango, her human friends.

"How...How did Sango and Miroku live?" She asked.

"Well, they got married. Heh, Miroku finally had an excuse to grope Sango. They had three kids an' lived to be pretty old for humans. Miroku even gave Sango one last grope on his death bed, the letch." He said with a sad smile. "It's a shame you weak humans don't live longer."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "You're half human too." She jumped to her feet with her hands on her hips.

"Yea, well at least I'm not as weak as you! Any random demon could kill you!" He yelled back.

"I could purify your ass right now if I wanted to! Don't forget that!!" She screamed.

Inuyasha stopped the argument by breaking into laughter a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Kagome asked, angry that he would laugh at her power.

"I've missed this." He answered. Kagome smiled. She had to admit she had missed it as well. It made her happy to know that she wasn't the only one to miss their arguments. She nodded her agreement and chuckled softly. They had a lot of catching up to do.

------------------------------------------------

Eri: YEAY!!! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!!!!! I suppose you're all wondering what kind of messed up drugs I'm on to write something like this. Well, I don't know. Lol.

Inuyasha: Mumbles I bet I could tell you  
Eri: smacks Inuyasha and grins Jerk...ahem...well...yea...let me know what you thought of it. I think you can probably tell where it's gonna go. But do review anyways. :D


End file.
